brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Murdering Princess Rafaella
Passing my things from the BF Wiki from here, so that we won't mix canon with fanon anymore. Murdering Princess Rafaella Element: Fire'' ''Summon: "Hey, can we play chase? OK! Then I'll just rip some enemies off right here and then you wait your turn!"'' ''Evolution: "Big Bro says that I have to calm down, but I'm just ripping our enemies off. Is it so bad to see some blood spilt here and there?"'' ''Fusion: "Yiipee-yiipe, yah-yay!! I'm stronger every day! Hey, does that mean my chainsaws are stronger too?"'' ''Lore They came fom another world. A world different from Grand Gaia. One could call it the Real World. Those six friends, while living their everyday lives, were chasing the occult hidden in the world. Whether it would be boundaries, portals... anything considered impossible was what they were after. This is the story about the '''Chased Outsiders'.'' Rafaella. The youngest of the group. Behind her innocent face lies a girl in pursuit of her dream to reach another world. She hoped to reach Heaven while existing among the living, where the souls of her dead parents could be waiting for their judgement. For doing such feat, she joined her brother and entered into the group with him in his friends. She showed no sign of exaustion in the pursue of her dream. That was when, one day, she found a portal. Alongside the rest, they went near it and analyzed it from the exterior, trying to find clues about its existence. Having no patience, she jumped in the portal, hoping that she would be taken to the place she most wished to go. Instead, she was taken to the world of Grand Gaia, in the middle of the war between the gods and the human race. The others soon arrived and not too much after that, the scenery of destruction and slaughter. An idea of hiding was ensued, but not without pursue from the gods' army. Amidst everything, the spirit of a demon from Ishgria had actually passed the border and spoke into Rafaella's mind, promising that she and the rest would be safe from danger if she agreed to take his powers and fight the gods. Seeing herself out of options, Rafaella actually took the offer and her chainsaw-shaped pendant actually came to be real and her spirit burned and roared against the gods. One could count seven days of running and fighting until they found a "safe" place to hide and wait for the outcome. But the same place they stood safely during day became their corner into the night. They were trapped into an ambush and seemingly had no chance of victory whatsoever. The soldiers of the gods finally put their lives on the line, as the comparison between strengths was actually balancing towards the side against them. Just when the odds seemed negative enough, the demon which Rafaella made a contract gave her full power, in which a second chainsaw mysteriously appeared. The once innocent and playful girl, who thought of the war as a big adventure, became a berserk monster, driven by the scent of blood and the vision of death. On the last of her energies, she screamed out loud. After that, from what witnesses had seen, rivers of blood formed on the area and the crazed laughter from the demonic girl echoed around the area. But if she survived or not, that is the mystery, as the only thing left about her as the pink ribbon she always wore... Stats HP: ''4,389 (Base) / 5,267 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 6,046 (Anima) ''ATK: ''1,792 (Base) / 2,498 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 2,717 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''986 (Base) / 1,262 (Lord, Anima) / 969 (Breaker) / 1,478 (Guardian) / 1,057 (Oracle) ''REC: ''1,274 (Base) / 1,540 (Lord, Breaker) / 1,004 (Anima) / 1,133 (Guardian) / 1,879 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''14 Hits ''BB: ''25 Hits / 20 BC Fill ''SBB: ''30 Hits / 24 BC Fill ''UBB: ''10 Hits / 30 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''42 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''25 DC (1 BC per hit) / X600% on all enemies ''SBB: ''30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X800% on single enemy ''UBB: ''50 DC (5 BC per hit) / X2000% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Bleeding Nursery Rhyme 120% boost to ATK, massively boosts Critical (100%), Spark (100%) and elemental (100%) damage and chance of ignoring enemy's DEF (40% chance) ES: I'll make Big Bro proud! 35% boost to all parameters, ignores enemy's DEF and raises normal hit count (+1) when Eternal Shadow Giovanni is on the same squad Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Bloody Coaster 25 powerful Fire combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts all allies' ATK (60% at max level) for 3 turns and additional massive damage dealing effect for 1 turn (550% modifier at max level) SBB: Killing-Go-Round 30 powerful Fire combo attack on single enemy, hugely boosts all allies ATK (75% at max level), boosts BB ATK (325% at max level) and boosts own ATK but reduces DEF (150% boost and 50% reduction) for 3 turns, additional massive damage dealing effect for 1 turn (650% modifier at max level) UBB: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!! 10 massive Fire combo attack on all enemies, massively boosts all allies ATK (300% boost), BB ATK (750% boost), Critical (150% boost), Spark (150% boost) and elemental (100% boost) damage for 3 turns, slight chance (5% chance) to instantly kill enemies with less than 20% of HP Creator's Own Thoughts OK, finished it. She's the first Unit from a custom batch of mine: Chased Outsiders As you can see, my intent with Rafaella can be resumed as glass cannon. Yes, although she can deal a lot of damage and can boost everyone's outputs, her survival is highly low. Not Mifune-level of low, but you'll need a DEF booster (Kanon, for example), a mitigator (Dolk, for example) and a healer/HP buffer (Charla or Quartz) for her to actually survive attacks. 1 out of 6 done. 5 remain and I'll be posting them shortly. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about her. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:CustomUnits Category:Female Category:7* Unit